Internet Protocol (IP) video can be delivered at different bitrates. A device receiving an IP video stream can request a change in the bitrate of the video stream. If the IP video stream is currently displaying an advertisement, a different advertisement, corresponding to the newly requested bitrate will interrupt the currently displaying advertisement at the old bitrate, causing a negative impact on the user experience. What is needed is a way to transition between bitrates mid-advertisement while maintaining continuity. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.